winxclubepisodesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ScarlethX
feel free to meesage me anytime if u want talkboxes or sigs ask me}}bm not FloraRose or FloraNature! Jade18 (talk) 10:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Scarleth, just come to tell you, please don't delete your messages... ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 13:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) So Can u Make Me Sig? StêłłzŁøvɇSûnshînɇ (talk) 13:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) 4 Of Stella StêłłzŁøvɇSûnshînɇ (talk) 13:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey ScarlethX! Your Not Cross With Me Are You? You're Not Comin On My Wikia Anymore So I thought You Might Be Kindle Oh scarleth do you have a kindle aswell ME too I am writing this message on my kindle! BloomRocks! (talk) 06:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey No Thnx and Me or Crystal Dont Need Help.... And That Is..... No tht wiki is A Copy-Cat and u know who is u and Your Sister and the fake users u Make up! No it isn't want me Make You One ? Yes Or No? give me the emila And Frist Name And Last Name Okay Give me your Emila it says u have Account Stop copying Winx wiki befor i report this wiki For Good Yes u r! Heya ScalethX Is Me JAde18 Could U Make Me Some Pictures Levy1 (talk) 12:05, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ¬¬¬¬ Yes I Do Want Pics With My Name And Sorry I didn't Belieive that anyway you are a great friend plus wil you teach me how to put your name in the pictures and yes i will list my pictures below please teach me how to do them aswell!!! Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 12:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I Just want 5 Pictures and My Real Name is Levy Levy1 (talk) 13:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ummm Can it be Fairy Tail Pictures? Levy1 (talk) 14:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Of course you can change it. ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 07:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Inserting IN A TalKBox Hi^^!! scarleth how are you? umm do u really get anooyed by the blog i wrote i am sorry if it does i only wrote tht to make you sure i was making our newsletter Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 00:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Live? Mine Is Only Kindle Fire Coz I Live In England!! Where Do You Live? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 00:52, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Bye Night Time Here! I Have To Go Know Its Night Here! Tell FloraNature Aswell Bye! Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 00:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey! How did rosexinh become an admin in winx club wiki?? i don't get it Copying my style of changing admin and founder words, eh? --Stella - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'IF YOU'RE AN ADMIN HERE I HATE YOU']] 22:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :And my CSS cheat-sheet? --Stella - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'IF YOU'RE AN ADMIN HERE I HATE YOU']] 22:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Um, it was you. I saw it on your contributions. 04:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC)